My Soul Mate, Miley Ray
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Lilly Truscott has been in love with her best friend Miley Stewart since the day she met her. What she doesn't know is that Miley is in love with her also. What will happen? Read & Review. Told in Lilly's P.O.V. Liley One-Shot. :


_Well here is my first Liley One-Shot story ever lol. :) I came up with the idea last night and it turned to be pretty good. It's told in Lilly's point of view by the way. And also I apologize dearly for not updating any of my other stories. Writer's block again. It sucks. But I promise I will continue writing them soon. Anyways please, please review. Reviews are very nice. :) Gracious y adios. :) lol._

* * *

My Soul Mate, Miley Ray

I will never forget the day of finding my soul mate, Miley Ray Stewart. The day we had met I instantly fell in love with her. I mean who wouldn't? She's the most beautiful girl in the whole universe. And her heart is as bright as the stars. Her eyes shine like the sun. Miley is beautiful inside and out. One of the many reasons I fell in love with her. She also had a very kind heart. Another reason for loving her. She has the softest of lips and man is her skin tan. I love the touch of her skin upon mine, so smooth and rich. And to this very day I cannot thank the Lord enough for giving me this amazing beauty.

There are just too many things to count for the reason of loving my soul mate. Lord knows how much I love that beautiful woman. Almost everyone knows how dearly I love her, everyone except Miley Ray that is. Oh how I wish so bad I could tell her but my heart is telling me otherwise. It's as if my heart was my conscious at this very moment but we all know well that it's only your heart. Sometimes I lay in my bed at night praying to the great Lord that one day, just _one_ day my soul mate will come to me alas and we shall be together for however long last our lives.

****

"Lils, are you even listening?" My brunette haired friend, Oliver asked me. I was sitting there in thought of the one and only Miley Stewart. I barely even heard a word running out of his mouth. Not that I really had cared at this very moment. The only thing I care about right now is when to tell Miley about my undying love for her or if I even should speak of it with her.

"Huh…I mean yeah…?" I said, snapping out from my thoughts.

He sighed as he shook his head. I ignored him and went back to my thoughts of Miley. I just wish she knew. Sighing I laid back on my bed while looking up at my ceiling hoping for the great Lord to help me, but instead the only help I was getting was from the brunette haired donut.

Oliver walked to my bed, taking a seat next to me. "Lils, tell me what's up. And don't give me it's nothing crap… Cause' I _know_ something's bothering you." He said as he looked straight into my eyes with actual concern. I let out a long sigh. How on earth am I supposed to tell my best friend ever that I am in love with Miley, my other best friend. Who's a _girl_! He'll think I'm a freak. A disgusting freak. Ugh I friggin hate this shit. Why the hell does love have to be so damn complicated? Oh great Lord, why?

I glanced over towards Oliver kind of scared about how he would react _if_ I told him. Would he really think worse of me? What would he think? I wish this weren't so freaking complicated! "I …well….how the hell am I supposed to say this?" I paused looking down to my hands as if they would tell me what to say next. I sighed, yet again. "Okay, I'm just gonna say it…I'm…well I'm in love with Miley." My voice started to crack and my body began to tremble. I watched as his expression changed from surprised to confused then to normal and soon I felt his arm wrapped around my shoulder pulling me into a comforting hug.

"Well that's a relief Lil. I thought it was something bad."

My mouth dropped open. Oh my gosh, he's not disgusted. Or freaked out. He's…he's okay with it. Oh my great Lord, he's okay with it! Olive Oken is okay with his best friend being in love with another girl! Oh thank you, great Lord. Thank you ever so much. A smile formed upon my face. "Oh my gosh, you're not grossed out?" I asked happily. Oliver laughed and shook his head. "Lil, you're my best friend in the whole world, I could never be grossed out by you. _Love_ is _love_. No matter whom the person is."

Well that just relieved a pressure in my chest. I made it alive after telling my dear best friend of many years that I am in love with Miley Ray. I smiled at that, proud of the accomplishment I have achieved. If only it was Miley, herself, I had told that to.

Oliver ran his hand up and down my back in soothing circles. "Does Miley know yet?" He asked. Well of course she doesn't know you donut! Gosh, sometimes he can be dumb. I rolled my eyes while shaking my head. He let out a sigh. "Lil…you have to tell her sooner or later. Before she ends up with somebody else. Trust me it would suck to know the person you love is in love with someone else. So please go tell her. I'm sure she feels the same way." Ugh. How the hell would he know if Miles felt the same way? She'd probably be disgusted with me and never speak to me again. I mean seriously she's the straightest person I know. She would never ever like me in that way…or would she?

****

I knocked on the door to the Stewart's house, nervously waiting for someone to answer. Ever since Oliver had left, the only one knowing of my undying love Miley, I haven't had anyone to talk to about it. So I'm kind of a nervous wreck right now and I just need to see that amazing girl right now.

Finally after 5 minutes of waiting to be welcomed in, the door sprung open. "Lilly! Come in, come in." Said the beautiful voice belong to miss Miley Ray. A smile creeped it's way onto my face.

"Hey M…Miley!" Oh my gosh are you friggin kidding me? Seriously I just friggin stuttered. Oh. My. Gosh. How pathetic am I?

Miley smiled, that beautiful smile of hers, and gave me a tight hug. Oh great Lord how I enjoy being in her embraces! They're so welcoming and warm. "How's my Lils?" She asked, running her hand through my hair like she always does when she hugs me. Man does that feel nice. And oh my gosh I'm her Lils? Hmm…maybe Oliver was right…maybe Miles does like me back… Oh who am I kidding, she doesn't like me back…I'm just her best friend nothing more. I sighed, resting my head on her shoulder.

She moved her hand from my hair to my back, rubbing my back in soothing circles just like Oliver had the night I told him about how I love her. "Lil-Lil, are you okay?" I looked at her with blank eyes then I looked down to my feet. Lord please help me. Please explain to Miley of my undying love for her. "Uhm y…yeah. I'm perfectly fine…" I tell her obviously lying with the biggest fake smile I can come up with. Miley sighed, unfortunately knowing I was lying. Ugh! I hate how friends can tell when you're lying. How the hell am I supposed to tell her this? I can't just come out with it like people do in movies.

"Lilly, don't you lie to me! I am your best friend, you can tell me _anything_ in the world. No matter what it is." She placed her hand onto my shoulder. That just made it even harder. I can't tell her that I am in love with her…not only will she probably be disgusted but it'll probably ruin our friendship and I can not risk that! Sighing sadly I try to think of a way to tell her that I can't tell her… "Miley, it's too hard to explain. If I tell you I'll ruin our friendship and you'll end up hating me. And I'm not able to do that because you're the greatest friend I've ever had, I can't lose you because of my stupid self." I said, as a tear streaked it's way down my cheek.

All of sudden Miley's arm was wrapped around her shoulder while her hand ran through my hair. Then before she spoke her hands cupped both my cheeks. "Lils, you could never ever, ever lose me! You're my best friend now and until the day of our death. No, you're like my sister so you are stuck with me for the rest of your life." She said softly.

_Sister?_ I'm like her _sister? _Great, just fucking great. Now I know she'll never love me back the way I love her. And knowing that I wanted to kill myself right then. But of course I could not considering Miley was stand right beside me. All I could was cry, cry my heart out to the girl who has stolen it from me. The girl who has taken my love from me. She has the key to my heart and my love. If only I had the key to hers.

I decided after I thought for a few minutes that I shall tell of my love to Miley Ray. Even though she will not love me in that way. Taking a deep breath I gather up my energy to tell her.

"Miley Ray Stewart, this is the most hardest thing I will ever have to do." I began. "I'm basically about to pour my heart to you…When we met a while ago I swear you were the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. I mean you have the most amazing hair, gorgeous eyes, and the kindest of hearts. I swear it was like you were the only girl on earth when I met you. You're so dazzling and beautiful. And that voice of yours is so pure and sweet. Everything you do is so tremendously wonderful." I pause for a moment as my tears are completely covering my face and my voice is cracking with sobs. "Miley, I am in love with you. And I have been ever since the day we met." I couldn't bear to look at her after I had finished so I ran into the bathroom crying my eyes out.

Of course Miley came running in after me. Which actually surprised me I swear I thought she would have been disgusted and screamed at me to leave… "Lils, open the door." She said softly, knocking on the door. Wait a minute Miley came after me? Even after I just told her I'm in love with her? Oh my gosh! This must mean she's not disgusted by me! Oh, but that doesn't mean she loves me back. I sighed and decided right then and there that if I can't have my soul mate to love me back then I mustn't be in this world any longer.

"Lillian Truscott, you open that door right now!" And that was the last thing I heard before my body became limp, no longer conscious.

****

Where the hell am I? The first of my thoughts to pop into my mind. It's so cold, so terribly dark here. Oh great Lord please explain to me where I be. I assumed I was no longer in Miley's bathroom. This place is too cold to be her bathroom. And it doesn't smell as nice as it, either. This place doesn't even have a smell. I'm alone here. I said to myself.

But then I hear a voice, "Lillian, you better come back to me. I need you to know that I love you too." That voice…it sounds so familiar. Then I realized just whom that voice had belonged to. My soul mate Miley Ray. How can I hear her talking? I don't see her…Where is she? Am I hallucinating? Oh great Lord, please help me. I'm so confused. So terribly confused.

Not long after that the room filled with light which of course burned my eyes for a minute, and I could see Miley sitting in chair holding my hands in hers. It felt so right. I looked around the room to finally find to the answer to where in the hell I was. Turns out I was in a hospital room and there were like a million, excuse my language for a moment, fucking tubes through my body. My eyes made their way to Miley's after searching the room. I hope I heard right of what she spoke to me. Did she really say she loves me too?

"Oh bless you angel for coming back to me." The heavenly beauty spoke. Angel? I repeated in my mind. Since when has she been calling me angel? Maybe that does mean she loves me back. Oh my gosh maybe I wasn't hallucinating!

Her tan arms were wrapped protectively around my waist and my head was resting upon her chest. That felt tremendously wonderful. I must still be sleeping Miley's never held me this close to her. Or she _really _did say what I think she said. Maybe I should ask her…

"………owe……" Well that was an awful idea! I can't even freaking talk. _Gosh that hurt. _I thought to myself.

Miley ran her hand up and down my back in soothing circles just as she did last night when I told her of my undying love for her. "Lil, you're not supposed to talk. There's too many tubes in your throat sweetie." No wonder why my mouth hurt so damn bad. I sighed and tried to think of a way to ask her.

Oh, duh…Paper and pen. Ugh but how the hell am I supposed to ask Miley for that if I can't even talk? Oh wait, gestures duh. I tapped Miley on the shoulder and made it look like I was writing as I hint for a pen.

"You want a marker sweetie?" She asked. I shook my head, mouthing pen. She nodded and went through her purse handing me a pen. Then I started making gestures for a piece of paper. She caught on to that one faster than the other. Soon I had both the paper and the pen.

I began writing 'I love you Miley Stewart' on it in blue ink. It looked horrible. I never knew I had such awful hand writing but then I realized my arm was in a cast. What a shocker that was. Once I was done writing it I handed it to her.

A smile was forming upon her face, she pulled me closer to her. "Aww, Lil. I love you too. I was going to tell you when you told me but you ran out so fast sweetie I could barely even call your name!" I smiled. Oh my gosh Miley just told me that she loves me too! In the same way that I love her. Oh sweet Lord do I wish I could say it to her aloud. If only my mouth was not covered in these painful tubes. I can't believe myself I tried to kill myself by coming to a conclusion so fast. Shame myself. I shall never do that again.

"Lilly, you scared me half to death when I saw you lying on the ground! You almost died baby…don't you dare scare me like that again! Don't you ever try killing yourself like that. You mean everything to me, I cannot afford to lose you. You're my soul mate sweetheart. You always will be. I found that out the minute I laid eyes on you. I guess we both felt that way. The Lord must have made us for each other because I know without you in my life I'd be nothing and I know that's what'd you say to baby. I love you Lillian Anne Truscott, now and for the rest of my life. We will forever be soul mates, you and I." And with that spoken we sealed our love with a long, loving kiss.

****


End file.
